


Time is Relative

by writingherhope



Series: Chosen Family [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s08e18 Threads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: They are meeting at her house the morning they all leave for the cabin, the guys are running late...but not late enough."Lowering her forehead to his chest as one hand grazed down his spine seductively, "Why didn't we go on ahead of them?" "
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Chosen Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049834
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Time is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> This started as the continuation of my "Chains & Dog Tags" fic, but it didn't end up that way. The tone is completely different and I couldn't get it back around to that one. I mention Michelle and reference the other fic for about a millisecond.
> 
> So I am doing this as a Series, I guess. Maybe I'll be inspired to do other little fics in the Michelle/Friends & Family world if that happens, they will be posted in this series. And possibly not in any particular order, unless I order them, as I will just write as the muse hits. But please know, this may very well be the last installment.

The rising sun shone through her front door as they stood in her entryway, trying to keep some space between them. Failing. Her feet moved of their own accord. His eyes wide, questioning, dark, searched her face as her hand touched his forearm. She traced the skin, the muscle of his bicep before skirting across the material of his shirt sleeve and hesitating before she allowed her fingers to trace the chain of his dog tags down his collarbone. 

Michelle's words made her laugh at the time, but now they are ringing in her ears. She's always just looked at dog tags as a part of an officer, a soldier, duty and honor. But as the pads of her fingers brush over each bump of the chain holding General Jack O'Neill's tags around his neck; all she can think of is how the juxtaposition of metal and skin would taste against her tongue. 

Her bottom lip disappears between her teeth as her eyes sweep from his chain, over his stubble lined chin, across his parted lips to his glazed eyes watching her appraisal of him. She sees hunger and restraint behind the dark brown color of his eyes and she knows that her blue eyes mirror the same. Swallowing, "Fishing…" she whispered.

His hand came up to wrap around her wrist, her hand now laying flat on his chest, the ridges of his dog tags under hand, under his shirt. "Only if you want to, Sam." Under his fingers, her pulse sped up at his use of her given name. 

Sam slips her free hand up to his jaw, thumb tracing his bottom lip, before sliding to rest at the back of his neck. Lifting up slowly, she smiles, "It's about time isn't it?" 

He meets her smile with his as he finally kisses his Carter. This timeline's Carter, this realities Carter, no viruses, no reset button. He swallows her soft sigh with parted lips, just enough to tease her bottom lip. Her fingers twitch just enough to allow her nails to scratch the soft hairs on his neck. 

She pulls back, eyes closed, before she smiles and bites her bottom lip before pressing her lips together. Jack watches her savoring the feel and taste of their kiss, "I thought time was relative?" he grins at her, letting her take the time she needs. 

Sam feels the laugh in her chest before it reaches her throat, opening her eyes she takes in his boyish grin and rolls her eyes. "Well relatively speaking, eight years is a long time." 

Jack secures his hold on her waist with a squeeze, "Yes, well…let's not dwell." Another chaste kiss on her lips and he raises his eyes to hers, "As much as I want to follow through on so many other things we have waited years for," at her raised brows he waggles his own with a grin, "the guys are going to be here soon to head to the cabin."

Lowering her forehead to his chest as one hand grazed down his spine seductively, "Why didn't we go on ahead of them?" 

He groaned at the sensation her fingers left in their wake. "Sam." When she giggled at his response he groaned again, "No giggling." 

As she heard the whirr of an engine, it was her turn to groan as she pulled away slightly to look out the still opened door to see Daniel's vehicle pull in her driveway. Chancing a look in Jack's direction, she silently asked him if they were keeping this to themselves for a bit. 

Jack moved his eyes from hers to watch as Teal'c and Daniel tossed their bags in the back of his truck, each of them glancing at her house before throwing a nod and wave, respectively, in their direction and leaning against the truck continuing the long conversation Daniel had undoubtedly started. A smile crossed Jack's face as he tilted his head back in her direction, "Not sure they mind." Taking her face in his hands he kissed her soundly, with a swipe of his tongue along her lips to seek entrance. Her smile raised into the kiss as she parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss, shortly before they had to pull away for the drive to Minnesota. 

Stepping away, she swiped her thumb along her lower lip, "Let's go fishing, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet. Thank you for reading.


End file.
